12 August 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello chums, once again it's John Peel's Music On BFBS. I am the Lord." *JP commemorates the recent death of Biggie Tembo with a Bhundu Boys tracks from what he claims was his favourite LP of 1986. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Overlord: 'I Am The Lord (12"-Overeasy)' (Jolly Roger) *Rufus Shoffner: 'Orbit Twist (Compilation LP-Universe Rocketin')' (ORB) *Bis: 'School Disco (7"-Disco Nation 45)' (Chemikal Underground) *Bhundu Boys: 'Dai Ndakaziva (LP-Shabini)' (Discafrique) *Fall: 'M.H.'s Jokes/British People In Hot Weather (2xLP-The Twenty Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Der Dritte Raum: 'Brenner (CD-Elektro Disco)' (Harthouse) *Chopper: 'Sad Sixteen (7"-Self-Preservation Society)' (Crackle!) *Royal Jokers: 'Beatnik (Compilation CD-Beat, Beat, Beatsville!: Beatnik Rock 'N' Roll)' (Bongo) *Fun-Da-Mental: 'Chains With Names (CD-With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice)' (Nation) *Fall: 'Free Range (2xLP-The Twenty Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *H.M.P.: 'Runnin's (12")' (Frontline) *Sleepyhead: 'I Love You The Rain (7")' (Homestead) *Johnny Truitt: 'Your Love Is Worth The Pain (Compilation CD-The Heart Of Southern Soul: From Nashville To Memphis And Muscle Shoals)' (Excello) *Dentist: 'Arena of The Gods (12"-Destiny)' (Boscaland Recordings) *''news'' *Cryin' Out Louds: 'Bloodhound (7")' (Rip Off) *Fat Controller: 'In Complete Darkness (Slipmatt Remix) (12"-In Complete Darkness (95 Remixes))' (Uphoria) Tom's Tip for last week. Peel claims to have forgotten to play it, but a cursory examination of 05 August 1995 (BFBS) gives the lie to this. :(JP: 'That's been thumping out of our Tom's bedroom most of the week. He's still trying to get his birthday present, because he wanted a louder sound system, and we've been putting this off because we really rather dread it. As it is, you can't hear the TV because it's directly beneath his bedroom. You say, "Can we watch the news, Tom? Do you mind?", and (techno beat noises) coming from upstairs. Serves me right, you might say.') *Fall: 'Hi-Tension Line (2xLP-The Twenty Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Bis: 'Plastik People (7"-Disco Nation 45)' (Chemikal Underground) *Delgados: 'Primary Alternative (7"-The Lazarwalker E.P.)' (Radar) *Auto Repeat: 'Def Jam (12"-Revisited)' (SSR) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Turkey Trot (LP-At Home With)' (Empty) *Loop Guru: 'The New Look Of Landscape Gardening For some reason, John calls this 'Home Gardening', maybe to allow for this joke: "...as though a lot of people went out and did Away Gardening. I don't do either, as a matter of fact." (12"-Possible Futures - Fourplay)' (North South) *Hood: 'Evening Return (LP-Cabled Linear Traction)' (Fluff) JP takes this off due to the needle sticking *Bobby Patterson: 'She Don't Have To See You (To See Through You) (7"-How Do You Spell Love)' (Paula) *''Anecdote concerning Peel's father and his visit to see John in North America,where he mentioned picking him up in Quebec, Canada and driving him and his step-mother to America on a road trip, describing his step mother as not likeable and his father not being impressed by his work of place, where he worked as an office boy.'' *Fall: 'Idiot Joy Showland (2xLP-The Twenty Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Kissyfur: '36 Hours (CD-Frambuesa)' (Starlight Furniture Co.) The chief member of Kissyfur, Susanne Lewis, was previously in the band Hail, the name of which temporarily escapes JP. He is also unaware of the meaning of Frambuesa (Spanish for raspberry). *Regulators: 'Top Gun (Spitfire Remix) (12")' (Subversive Recordings) wrong speed moment File ;Name *Dat_090_JP_BFBS- ;Length *04:04:28 (from 02:11:22 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. Tape ends in the middle of Regulators track: timing suggests some 7 minutes is missing from the end of the show. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment